Erros Imperdoáveis
by Kagmarcia
Summary: Eles se amavam, mas depois de uma decisão tudo muda, ele decidiu deixá-la e ela teve que aceitar isso mesmo sem querer, mas levava consigo um segredo que desejava que ele nunca descobrisse, foram dois erros, erros que podem ser irreparáveis ou quem sabe não.
1. Chapter 1

**Erros imperdoáveis**

**I - Capítulo **

...

_Ele_ era um famoso empresário e presidente de uma das empresas de sua família, sendo também um youkai, seus cabelos eram longos e de cor prata, os olhos dourados e frios, e em sua testa havia uma meia-lua roxa - características dos Inu-youkai, um ser frio e calculista.

_Ela_ uma famosa modelo e filha de um grande empresário, também uma descendente de mikos. Possuía lindos cabelos pretos e olhos azuis, uma garota amável e alegre.

Os dois haviam marcado de se encontrar em um hotel, o youkai esperava a chegada dela impaciente, e depois do que pareceu ser uma eternidade pra ele, ouviu a porta se abrir e passos virem em sua direção.

- Sesshoumaru desculpa a demora. - disse ela parando na frente dele com um enorme sorriso no rosto.

Teve que usar todo seu autocontrole pra não ceder aquele sorriso e a ter em seus braços como sempre fazia quando os dois estavam a sós.

- Eu a chamei aqui porque queria te falar uma coisa. - disse ele bastante sério.

Para os outros era normal ele falar dessa maneira, mas pra ela não, não costuma a tratar assim, não mais, porém ignorou isso, pois de qualquer maneira isso não importava no momento.

- Também tenho que lhe contar algo – disse ela tentando controlar a emoção que sentia dentro de si. – Mas primeiro você.

Embora estivesse ansiosa pra contar, também sentia curiosidade sobre o que ele queria falar com ela.

- Acabou! – disse ele friamente, após escutar isso o rosto dela ficou completamente pálido, mesmo assim ele continuou. - Eu quero acabar com isso, não quero mais casar com você. – sua voz saiu mais fria e convincente do que antes. Ela o encarava sem acreditar nas palavras dele.

- Sesshoumaru – a voz dela saiu mais baixa do que ela esperava, mostrando toda a confusão que estava sentindo com o que ele disse.

Aquilo era mentira, só podia ser mentira, não podia ser verdade, sentia o mundo se despedaçar diante dos seus pés.

- Eu não te amo mais Kagome, amo outra é por isso. – retirou a aliança que havia em seu dedo, deu um passo ficando mais próximo a ela, então puxou a mão dela e depositou a aliança em sua mão, cada passo dele sendo seguido pelo olhar dela. - Espero que compreenda. - Sesshoumaru pediu, ela fechou a mão com força apertando a aliança que estava em sua mão, se virou e começou a caminhar na direção da porta.

Ele dizer que não a amava a feriu profundamente e doeu mais ainda saber que amava outra, que estava com _outra _mulher, quanto tempo a enganava.

Ela roubou o coração dele e ela nem percebeu.

- Espera! – disse ele fazendo a parar, mas sem se virar para ele. - Não disse que tinha algo pra me falar? - questionou, ela se vira e o olha bem nos olhos.

O que podia sentir naquele momento além de ódio.

- Sim! EU TE ODEIO! - Kagome gritou com ódio, então saiu fechando a porta atrás de si, mas não bateu a porta com força como ele esperava, nem tão pouco chorou.

Ele se sentou e ficou olhando pro nada, havia acabado de cometer a maior de todas as besteiras que já fez na vida.

...

Kagome entrou no quarto e se sentou na cama discando um número no celular.

- _Jakotsu?_ – disse ela quando a ligação foi atendida.

- _Kagome Higurashi, minha modelo favorita_. – disse ele animadamente do outro lado da linha.

_- Liguei pra dizer que não trabalharei nos próximos meses, por isso cancele todos os desfiles que tiverem marcados._ – disse ela sem rodeios.

_- Como assim querida?_ – perguntou confuso.

_- Apenas faça isso._ – pediu soltando um longo suspiro.

_- Mas o que aconteceu?_ - perguntou preocupado.

- _Se eu não fizer isso, acontecera um escândalo e nós dois não queremos isso_.

- _Com certeza não_ – concordou ele. - _tudo bem, vou cancelá-los agora mesmo. _

- _Obrigado Jakotsu_ – agradeceu tranquila. _- daqui a três dias te encontro no aeroporto, viajaremos para Los Angeles, e durante a viagem te conto tudo._

_- Certo, tchau! _

_- Tchau!_ – disse encerrando a chamada.

- Kagome tem certeza do que vai fazer? - perguntou a mãe dela entrando no quarto com uma expressão preocupada.

- Sim mamãe – respondeu tristemente. - Já foi difícil convencer o Chichi-ue e também ele não merece. – encarou a mãe séria.

- Tudo bem, se quer assim eu te entendo – disse se sentando ao lado da filha e a abraçando. - No que precisar nos avise.

- Avisarei... Terminarei os desfiles que estão agendados pra esse mês e voltarei pra cá, irei ficar na minha casa. – fechou os olhos e os abriu em seguida. - Inventarei que estou viajando ou de férias, sei lá, não quero expor isso a ninguém, farei assim não por vergonha, mas porque será melhor desse jeito.

- Com certeza seria a primeira página do jornal.

- Sim e isso traria problemas para o Chichi-ue. – se separou da mãe e se deitou na cama.

- Mas pra você também, terá mais problemas com ele.

- Não quero mais me envolver com ele, quero cortar todos os laços que nos uniam.

- Sabe que não pode se afasta da família Taisho.

- Posso e tenho o direito de fazer isso.

- Talvez, mas mesmo assim. – soltou um suspiro frustrada.

- Não digam nada, não cortarei relações com Inutaisho e nem com a esposa dele, eles entenderam, sou uma modelo e às vezes preciso me distanciar do mundo. – voltou a fechar os olhos tentando processar tudo que estava acontecendo.

- E como explicará o noivado? – questionou.

- Sesshoumaru já deve ter falado a eles. – respondeu fitando o teto. - Também não quero que eles saibam.

- Não é justo fazer isso com eles, deviam saber.

- Não, sei qual seria a atitude deles e não quero isso, já me conformei, ele não me ama e com o tempo eu também o deixarei de amar. - falou tentando se convencer disso. - Tudo se esquece um dia, principalmente as coisas ruins.

- É o que eu espero. – a mãe dela se levantou e saiu do quarto a deixando sozinha, ela mais tranquila consegue dormir.

Três dias depois Jakotsu a aguardava no aeroporto.

**Kagmarcia**

* * *

**Autora:**

Havia deletado essa fic com a intenção de corrigi-la e depois postá-la, corrigi, mudei algumas coisas e acrescentei outras, acredito que esta melhor do que antes. Ela já esta concluída e conforme eu a for corrigindo, postarei.

Espero que gostem dela melhorada.

**Reviews**!

Até o próximo capítulo.


	2. Chapter 2

**Erros imperdoáveis**

**II - Capítulo**

Jakotsu a aguardava impaciente no aeroporto, ela se negou a contar o que aconteceu durante esses três dias. Vários repórteres estavam de plantão esperando a chegada dela, assim que ela chegou causou um grande alvoroço entre eles, que a rodearam com suas câmeras e seus microfones.

Kagome chegou acompanha de dois seguranças, se vestia de maneira simples, um short jeans azul, uma blusa branca com um blazer vermelho por cima e calçava um salto alto preto, seus cabelos estavam presos num rabo de cavalo e seus olhos estavam cobertos por um Ray-Ban.

- Kagome! Kagome! – falavam eles apontando os microfones pra ela.

- Pode no responder umas perguntas? - perguntou um dos repórteres.

- Se eu puder respondê-las, é claro! – respondeu Kagome sorrindo, ela agora estava ao lado de Jakotsu.

- É verdade que você tem um caso com o famoso empresário Sesshoumaru Taisho? - perguntou o repórter.

Ela já esperava escutar essa pergunta, então não se surpreendeu.

- Não foi um caso – assentiu. - nós apenas estávamos saindo. – disse naturalmente.

- Não foi o que ouvimos falar. – disse outro repórter. – Há boatos que vocês dois estariam noivos. – Kagome soltou uma fraca risada.

- Não, é apenas um boato sem fundamento. - Kagome respondia as perguntas enquanto continuava a andar em direção ao avião, sendo ainda seguida pelos repórteres.

Tinha que ser o mais convincente possível pra que acreditassem nessa resposta, mas a verdade era que ninguém mentia melhor do que ela.

- Mais uma pergunta. – disse outro. - É verdade que cancelou seus próximos desfiles? – perguntou ele.

- Sim é verdade – respondeu tranquilamente.

- Por quê? – questionou.

- Bem... – sorriu. - Acho que preciso descansar um pouco, ficar longe de tudo isso por um tempo.

- E quanto tempo será? – outro repórter faz a pergunta.

- O tempo necessário – respondeu. - se me dão licença, o avião não pode ficar me esperando, até mais. – se despediu deles e junto com Jakotsu entrou no avião.

- Pensei que iria desmaiar com todos eles me cercando. – disse enquanto se sentava na assento do avião.

- Você esta bem mesmo? - Jakotsu perguntou.

- Sim estou! – respondeu sorrindo.

- Então comece a contar o que aconteceu, porque você me deixou curioso e preocupado todos esses dias. – mandou ele sério.

- Pois bem... – então contou a ele tudo que aconteceu nos mínimos detalhes.

– Eu sinto muito querida, sabe que pode contar comigo pra o que precisar. – disse ele dando um sorriso terno.

- Eu sinto mais ainda, mas de qualquer maneira isso é uma coisa boa. - disse sorrindo. - Muito boa. – seus olhos tinham um brilho de felicidade.

...

**Passaram-se seis anos...**

Kagome voltava de um desfile com sua melhor amiga Sango Himura, ela era uma modelo assim como Kagome, e trabalhavam para a mesma agência que ela.

- Amei o desfile - disse Sango sorrindo.

- Também Sango, mas agora quero chegar logo em casa, estou com saudade da Rin. – disse ela sem desviar a atenção do trânsito.

- Também estou – disse Sango, o telefone de Kagome toca, ela pressiona o botão no fone de ouvido atendendo a ligação.

- _Alô?_ - Kagome fala.

- _Kagome? _– ela reconheceu a voz de imediato.

- _Sim mamãe, como está você e o chichi-ue? _-_ perguntou ela, escutou a mãe chorar. - O que aconteceu? – perguntou preocupada. Sango olhava pra amiga também preocupada._

- _Eu não sei como dizer isso, é melhor esperar você chegar. _– disse ela tentando parar de chorar.

- _Não – se negou. - fale logo, está me deixando preocupada, aconteceu alguma coisa com o papai?_

- _Seu pai ele... Ele... Esta em coma._

- _Não pode ser _– parou bruscamente o carro assustando Sango e sua mãe.

- _Kagome? Kagome?Você esta bem? _- perguntou a mãe preocupada,_ ela desliga o celular sem dizer mais nenhuma palavra._

- Kagome o que aconteceu? - Sango pergunta aflita, Kagome abraça a amiga.

- Meu pai, ele entrou em coma. – disse chorando.

- Ah! Meu deus. – apertou mais a amiga contra si. - Sinto muito Kagome. – então a solta, abre a porta do carro e sai dando a volta nele. - Saí eu vou dirigir. – Kagome retira o sinto de segurança e saí deixando Sango tomar seu lugar, dá a volta no carro e entra no lado do passageiro. - Aonde vamos? – perguntou Sango.

- Para o hospital Sengoku – respondeu Kagome pegando o celular, Sango liga o carro e começa a dirigir em direção ao hospital.

- E a...

- Eu vou ligar pra Kaede, pra ela cuidar dela. - Kagome fala.

As duas chegam ao hospital e pedem informações sobre o paciente Aki Higurashi, então seguem pra onde ele estava.

- Mamãe, onde ele esta? – perguntou abraçando a mãe.

- No quarto com o médico. – ela deixa a filha e entra no quarto, depois saí sendo seguida pelo médico.

- Ele vai acordar não vai? – perguntou Kagome nervosa.

- Sim, mas não se sabe quando, pode levar dias, meses e até anos. – explicou o médico calmamente.

- Eu posso vê-lo? – perguntou.

- Pode entrar - disse o médico, ela entra sozinha e se senta ao lado do pai pegando a mão dele.

- Chichi-ue, por favor, acorde logo – beijou a testa dele carinhosamente, permaneceu lá por alguns minutos até o médico chamá-la.

- Se houver alguma melhora as chamarei.

- Sim! – disseram as duas e saíram as três do hospital.

- Kagome, agora que seu pai esta em coma você deve assumir os negócios dele até que acorde.

- Sim, mandarei o Souta às outras filiais, agora vou pra casa, a Rin me espera.

- Seria melhor se vocês se mudassem lá pra casa. – sugeriu.

- Talvez seja melhor, não quero deixá-la sozinha.

- Então até amanhã – disse a mãe.

- Até – beijou o rosto da mãe e entrou no carro junto com Sango.

- Sango, vai ficar comigo lá também não é? – Kagome pergunta.

- Se me convidar – respondeu sorrindo.

- Convidada! – disse sorrindo.

Sango sempre a alegrava quando estava triste, depois de trinta minutos dirigindo as duas chegam à mansão que pertencia a Kagome.

Assim que entraram na mansão avistaram uma garotinha que aparentava ter cinco ou seis anos muito sorridente ao vê-las, seus cabelos eram negros e seus olhos dourados e no topo de sua cabeça havia um par de orelhinhas, ela era uma pequena hanyou.

- Tia Sango! - falou ela a abraçando.

- Oi pequena Rin - Sango fala sorrindo, ela a solta e corre pra os braços de Kagome.

- Mamãe – disse abraçando Kagome.

- Oi minha pequena, sentiu falta da mamãe? - Kagome perguntou a olhando com ternura.

- Muito! – disse ela sorrindo.

- Rin, amanhã a gente vai se mudar pra casa do vovô.

- Sim, eu quero ver o vovô. – Rin fala alegre.

- Ele esta viajando querida, logo poderemos vê-lo. – beijou o rosto da menina. - Agora vamos jantar, deve estar com fome.

- Sim! – concordou. - a Kaede fez pudim de chocolate para a sobremesa. – disse com os olhos brilhando.

- Que bom, então vamos – pegou a mão dela e foram as três para a sala de jantar.

...

No dia seguinte Kagome já estava pronta pra ir para casa da mãe, apenas terminando de tomar café junto com Sango e Rin, pegou o jornal pra ler as noticias como sempre fazia pela manhã.

- Não acredito – falou incrédula.

- O que foi? - Sango perguntou confusa.

- Rin, já terminou? – perguntou sorrindo pra filha.

- Já sim mamãe – respondeu ela.

- Então vá terminar de se vestir pra irmos embora. – mandou.

- Sim! – concordou e saiu cantarolando.

- Agora me diz o que tem ai. – Sango pediu curiosa.

Na primeira pagina do jornal, dizia o seguinte:

GRANDE EMPRESÁRIO HIGURASHI ENTRA EM COMA

_O grande e prestigiado empresário Higurashi entrou em coma no dia de ontem, e os médicos não sabem dizer quando ele irá acordar, o mesmo estava com a saúde debilitada desde o ano passado, a questão agora é: quem cuidara dos negócios dele ate que ele acorde? Recebemos informações que a bela modelo Kagome Higurashi, filha dele vai administrar a empresa enquanto seu pai estiver em coma, esperamos mais informações sobre isso..._

_Desejamos que ele se recupere logo._

...

- Nossa eles são rápidos - Sango fala surpresa.

- Demais, agora vamos.

- Kagome, a casa esta rodeada de repórteres. – informou Kaede a empregada da casa.

- Que ótimo – disse irônica. - mande um carro vazio para eles seguirem.

- Sim! - Kaede fala e saí pra avisar o motorista.

- Isso é perturbador - Sango falou girando os olhos.

- Muito! - Kagome fala. Elas depois de algum tempo conseguem chegar à mansão Higurashi.

- Vou deixar a Rin na escola, depois irei para empresa.

- Por que não manda o motorista? – sugeriu a mãe.

- Não, hoje é o primeiro dia de aula dela e prometi levá-la. – respondeu.

- Tudo bem então, mas se eles te virem?

- Não me importo mais, e também não posso quebrar uma promessa. – deu de ombros. – Tchau! – se despediu saindo junto com Rin, entraram no carro e foram em direção à escola Shikon, Kagome saí do carro e entra no colégio junto com a filha.

- Tchau pequena Rin – abraçou a menina e lhe deu um beijo na testa.

- Tchau mamãe – disse ela. - você vem me buscar? – perguntou sorrindo.

- Não sei querida, mas se a mamãe não vier mando a tia Sango, tudo bem? – pergunta sorrindo.

- Sim – concordou com um sorriso. Então Kagome partiu para a empresa Higurashi.

A noticia no jornal não agradou muito alguém...

**Kagmarcia**

* * *

Reviews, por favor!

* * *

**Respostas aos Reviews **

Neherenia: Minha leitora fiel, já disse que te amo? Kkkk, obrigado por me apoiar, fico bastante feliz, assim que der postarei Ódio x Amor estou tendo dificuldade com o capítulo, beijo.

Joh chan: Estava cheios de muitas falhas mesmo, algumas até inacreditáveis, infelizmente na época não tinha paciência e nem Word, também acho que melhorei um pouquinho (leia pouquíssimo) em escrever, beijo.

Obrigado pelo reviews.


	3. Chapter 3

**Erros imperdoáveis**

**III – Capítulo**

A notícia no jornal não agradou muito Sesshoumaru, ele estava prestes a fechar negócios com Aki Higurashi, mas agora.

- Droga! - disse frustrado.

Se o Sr. Higurashi demorasse a acordar provavelmente a filha não fecharia negocio com ele, e, ela tinha motivos pra não fazê-lo, o odiava por ter a abandonado.

Depois de ter terminado o noivado com ela, alguns dias mais tarde ela deu uma entrevista antes de embarcar no avião que ia pra Los Angeles, a questionaram sobre eles dois estarem tendo um caso, o que respondeu tranquilamente como sempre fazia, Kagome conseguia enganar os repórteres como ninguém. Depois dessa entrevista fez mais alguns desfiles e então desapareceu da mídia, não teve noticias dela durante dois anos, até ela finalmente voltar à carreira de modelo, mas nesses anos todos nunca se encontraram.

O som do telefone tocando o tirou de seus devaneios.

_- Chichi-ue!_ – disse atendendo a ligação.

- _Sesshoumaru, você e Inuyasha terão que ir no meu lugar falar com Kagome, depois de ir a mansão Higurashi é claro._ – disse Inutaisho do outro lado da linha.

Sesshoumaru não queria fazer isso, mas não iria desobedecer a uma ordem de seu pai.

_- Certo Chichi-ue – concordou. - acha que Kagome vai fechar negócios com a empresa?_ – perguntou.

_- Sim, por que não?_ – questionou. _- São negócios Sesshoumaru, não tem nada haver com a vida pessoal dela, ela fará o que for bom pra empresa._

_- Certo Chichi-ue!_

_- Já liguei para Inuyasha, ele vai te encontrar na mansão Higurashi. _

_- Esta bem._ – então desligou.

Não queria ter que ir falar com ela e ainda por cima ter que suportar o irmão, pegou as chaves do carro e saiu.

...

Kagome estava no escritório olhando alguns papéis da empresa, realmente isso era mais cansativo que ser modelo, suspirou e escutou o telefone tocar.

- _Fale Shiori _– disse atendendo ao telefone.

- _Senhorita, os senhores Taisho estão aqui pra vê-la, mando os entrar?_ - Shiori pergunta.

Senhores? - perguntou-se confusa.

- Sim, mandem que entrem, por favor. – pediu.

- _Sim senhorita._

Encostou-se na poltrona suspirando, essa seria a primeira vez que falava com Inutaisho depois de seis anos, derrubou alguns papéis no chão e se abaixou para pegá-los, escutou a porta ser aberta e quando se levantou pra encarar as pessoas que entraram na sala, se assustou ao ver Inuyasha e Sesshoumaru parados a sua frente.

- Assustamos você? - Inuyasha perguntou sorrindo.

- Sim... Até por que espera o Sr. Inutaisho. – respondeu.

- Infelizmente ele não pode vir, pois esta viajando. - Sesshoumaru falou frio e indiferente.

- Entendo, mas sentem-se – disse ela indicando duas cadeiras vazias a frente da mesa, eles se sentam e ela faz o mesmo. - Creio que vocês vieram para fecharmos negócios, não é mesmo? - perguntou.

- Sim! - Sesshoumaru respondeu a encarando.

- Ainda não terminei de olhar o contrato. – disse olhando pra Sesshoumaru.

Estava tentando se manter calma, não podia deixar que Sesshoumaru percebe-se sua preocupação ou seu nervosismo.

- Nós podemos esperar que termine. – disse Inuyasha.

- Mas posso demorar Inuyasha. – avisou.

- Podemos esperar - disse Sesshoumaru.

- Pois bem. – disse ela voltando a olhar os papeis.

Começou a examiná-los cuidadosamente, a secretaria ofereceu algo pra eles beberem, mas os dois recusaram, o telefone tocou novamente, Kagome olhou pra os dois e atendeu a chamada.

_- Senhorita, é o Kouga Okami na linha dois._ - disse Shiori.

- _Obrigada Shiori_ - Kagome agradece e coloca na linha dois.

_- Kagome?_ – disse ele.

- _Oi Kouga_ – Kagome disse sorrindo.

_- Sinto muito pelo o que aconteceu ao seu pai._ - Kouga fala.

_- Obrigada Kouga, aonde esta agora?_ - pergunta.

_- No aeroporto a caminho daí._ - respondeu.

_- Chegara a tempo da reunião? _

_- Sim, Ayame também irá comigo. _

- _Que bom, estou com saudades de vocês dois._

- _Principalmente de mim não é?_ – brincou.

- _Sim, principalmente de você seu convencido_. - Kagome fala rindo, ele rir do outro lado da linha.

_- Agora tenho que desligar, o avião vai decolar. _

_- Certo tchau, manda um abraço pra Ayame._

_- Ela escutou e mandou outro, tchau beijo._ – e a ligação foi encerrada.

- Feh, Kouga Okami aquele lobo fedido. – disse Inuyasha.

- Não fale assim do Kouga, Inuyasha. - disse Kagome voltando a olhar os papéis, Sesshoumaru permanecia calado.

Será que ela realmente o odiava? Perguntou-se.

- Terminei – disse ela, assinou o documento e o entregou a Sesshoumaru, olhou a hora. - Nossa já esta bem tarde, eu disse que iria demorar.

- Não tem problema, o que importa é que fechamos negócios, não importa o tempo que leve. – disse Sesshoumaru sério.

- Tem razão - disse Kagome sorrindo.

- O que acha de almoçarmos juntos? Comemorar as negociações? - sugeriu Inuyasha, Sesshoumaru o fuzilou com um olhar, Kagome olhou pra Inuyasha e sorriu novamente.

- Creio que terei que recusar querido Inuyasha. – disse ela.

- Por quê? – questionou.

- Tenho outros assuntos importantes para resolver. – respondeu.

- E quais seriam eles? – perguntou Sesshoumaru.

- Assuntos pessoais. - respondeu tranquilamente.

- Entendo - falou ele.

Compreendia que não fazia mais parte da vida dela e por isso não tinha mais o direito de questioná-la sobre sua vida.

- Se me dão licença agora tenho que ir, espero revê-los. - disse Kagome pegando a bolsa e se levantou em seguida.

- Sim - Inuyasha falou, eles foram juntos ate o estacionamento, e seguirão caminhos diferentes, eles pra empresa Taisho e ela pra escola pegar Rin.

- Mamãe, você veio me buscar. – disse Rin sorrindo ao avistar a mãe na porta.

- Eu disse que se não viesse a Sango viria te pegar, mas deu tudo certo e consegui vir, agora vamos pequena. - Kagome falou a abraçando, as duas seguiram até o carro e partiram em direção a mansão Higurashi.

**Kagmarcia**

* * *

**Reviews, por favor!**

* * *

**Respostas aos reviews**

Neherenia: Obrigado pelos elogios ;)

Bem aqui está mais um capítulo corrigido e melhorado, espero que goste.

Kkkkk Esqueci, feliz sexta-feira 13 SUPER atrasada, beijos.

Faena: Continuando Faena, beijos.

**Obrigado pelos reviews**


	4. Chapter 4

**Erros imperdoáveis**

**IV - Capítulo**

Na mansão Higurashi, Kagome almoçava junto com sua mãe, Sango e sua filha Rin, tranquilamente. Depois de terminarem a refeição, Kagome se levantou e caminhou até a cadeira que estava sua filha, ficando da altura dela.

- Agora tenho que ir – beijou a filha no rosto. - Tchau querida. – se despediu sorrindo.

- Xauzinho mamãe, e volta logo. - disse Rin sorrindo.

- Esta bem pequena. – concordou. - Tchau Sango. – disse dando um beijo de despedida nela. - Depois nos vemos mamãe. – fez o mesmo com a mãe.

- Tchau Kagome! – disse Sango sorrindo.

- Bom trabalho, filha. – disse sua mãe com um enorme sorriso.

Deu uma rápida olhada pra filha antes de sair da mansão, entrou em seu carro e dirigiu para a empresa.

Minutos depois chegou lá.

- Shiori, ligue para os irmãos Taisho e informe-os que devem comparecer a reunião. – disse Kagome parando de frente a mesa da secretária.

- Sim senhorita. - disse Shiori, Kagome sorriu e entrou no escritório.

- _Alô!_

_- Senhor Sesshoumaru Taisho_? - perguntou Shiori.

- _Sim!_ – concordou Sesshoumaru.

- _A senhorita Kagome avisa que o senhor e o senhor Inuyasha Taisho devem comparecer a empresa para a reunião_. - explicou Shiori.

- _Que horas?_ - perguntou.

- _Às três horas_. – informou.

- _Avise-a que estaremos presente. _

- _Farei isso, obrigado_! - disse Shiori e desligou.

- O que foi agora, Sesshoumaru? - perguntou Inuyasha entediado.

- Ela mandou avisar que nos quer na reunião. – disse ele frustrado.

- Reunião! Odeio reuniões.

...

- Todos já estão lhe esperando na sala de reuniões. - avisou Shiori.

- Obrigada Shiori. – agradeceu sorrindo.

Kagome entra na sala de reunião acompanhada de Shiori, onde já estavam Inuyasha, Sesshoumaru, Kouga, Miroku, Souta, entre outras pessoas. Depois de algumas horas discutindo estratégias comerciais e planos de negócios a reunião termina, alguns presentes deixam a sala quase que imediatamente.

- Kouga! – disse Kagome o abraçando.

- Kagome, você esta mais linda do que há três anos atrás. – disse Kouga sorrindo.

- Você também esta ótimo! – elogiou, franziu a testa confusa. - Mas onde está Ayame, não disse que ela viria? – perguntou.

- Estou aqui! - disse Ayame entrando na sala.

Ayame é uma youkai lobo, seus cabelos são ruivos e seus olhos verdes, mas o que chamou atenção de Kagome foi o tamanho da barriga dela.

- Kouga?- disse Kagome olhando incrédula pra ele.

- Que foi? Eu ia contar. – disse ele envolvendo os braços ao redor da youkai.

- Parece que foi traída Kagome. – debochou Inuyasha.

- Pare de falar besteiras Inuyasha. – o repreendeu. – E Kouga, eu não estou me referindo a não ter contado, - mesmo assim não o perdoo por isso - estou me referindo o do por que veio com ela grávida? – questionou irritada.

- Foi ela que insistiu, disse que queria muito te ver. – defendeu-se.

- Foi sim. - concordou Ayame, indo até Kagome e a abraçando.

- Estava com muitas saudades de vocês. – disse Kagome sorrindo.

- Sim, e você está ótima Kagome. – disse Ayame a observando.

- Você também Ayame, ainda tenho que me desculpar por não ter ido ao seu casamento, me perdoa? – perguntou.

- Eu já te perdoei, quando vimos te visitar aqui. – disse ela.

- Não estou muito lembrada disso, mas Ayame, juro que no seu próximo casamento irei. - disse Kagome brincando.

- Que papo é esse Kagome? – questionou Kouga indignado. - Querendo fazer a minha mulher me trocar por outro?

- É, pois só assim nós podemos ser felizes junto. – disse Kagome rindo e os outros menos Sesshoumaru riram.

- Cuidado prima se não a Kagome rouba ele de você. - alertou Souta.

- Não, confio nela Souta. – disse Ayame segura.

- Souta, você é meu irmão! – disse Kagome.

- Eu sei! – disse ele dando de ombros.

- Você deve me apoiar. - retrucou.

- Mas a Ayame é minha prima. – disse ele sorrindo pra Ayame.

- Ah! Pirralho esquece. – disse ela derrotada.

- Eu queria ser roubado por você Kagome. - disse Miroku sorrindo.

- Você gostaria de levar um soco, isso sim Miroku. - disse Inuyasha mostrando o punho pra ele.

- Estava só brincando Inuyasha, calma. – disse olhando assustado pra Inuyasha, depois olhou sorrindo pra Kagome. – Kagome, quando vai me apresentar a sua amiga, aquela modelo linda? - perguntou.

- Não sei se você a merece. – disse Kagome pensativa.

- Claro que mereço. - insistiu Miroku.

- Acho que ninguém te merece Miroku. – disse Inuyasha rindo.

- Inuyasha, se não ajuda também não atrapalha. – disse ele irritado.

- Está bem Miroku, depois marco um dia e apresento vocês. - disse Kagome entediada.

- Legal, sabia que eu te amo. – disse ele sorrindo.

- Como você é falso. – falou girando os olhos.

- Kagome não faz isso, eu odeio ser elogiado em publico. - Kagome riu.

- Bem mana, agora tenho que ir, vou ter que viajar daqui a pouco. - disse Souta.

- Tudo bem Souta, se cuida. - disse Kagome beijando ele no rosto.

- Vou passar em casa antes de ir.

- Certo, tchau! - disse Kagome se despedindo.

- Tchau pra vocês. – falou Souta e partiu.

- Kouga, Ayame, vocês vão ficar na minha casa, ouviu? - Kagome perguntou autoritária.

- Sim, senhora! – disse Kouga assustado.

- Kouga, me chame de senhora de novo, que juro que Ayame fica viúva e seu filho vira órfão. – ameaçou.

- Nós já vamos também. - avisou Inuyasha.

- Tchau, obrigada por terem vindo. – agradeceu Kagome dando um sorriso.

- Obrigações apenas. - disse Sesshoumaru com frieza e os dois saem.

- Nós já vamos só é eu pegar uns papéis e... – o toque do celular a interrompe. - E agora quem será? – perguntou-se, então olhou o visor. - Jakotsu!

- _Jakotsu!_ – disse ela atendendo a chamada.

- _Kagome liguei para avisar que marquei o desfile para a próxima_ _semana, esta bom pra você?_ - perguntou Jakotsu.

- _Sim, ótimo, mas alguma coisa_?

- _Tem uma, e acho que não vai te ajudar muito._

- _O que_? – perguntou confusa.

- _Ligue a TV no canal de fofocas_. – mandou.

- _Hã?_

- _Vai!_ – disse impaciente, ela liga a TV que havia na sala, e se depara com uma fotografia sua com Rin sendo exibida.

- _O que? Mas como?_ – questionou confusa.

- _Não sei, acho que não foi nenhum paparazzo_. – disse ele. - _Escuta o_ _que eles estão dizendo_. - ela aumenta o volume da televisão.

- _Essa foto foi nos enviada hoje, e tudo afirma que é a famosa modelo Kagome Higurashi, acompanhada de uma garotinha aparentando ter cinco ou seis anos. O que queremos saber é quem é a criança que ela foi deixar na escola? _

_- A nossa suspeita é que a garota seja filha dela, mas não temos certeza disso. _– fez uma pausa.

- _Depois de ter passado dois anos sem trabalhar como modelo – colocaram a entrevista que ela deu antes de partir pra Los Angeles. - ela voltou a fazer desfiles e atualmente esta assumindo a empresa do pai que está impossibilitado. _

- _Mas como ela poderia ter escondido uma filha de todos, se é que ela é a filha dela de verdade..._ – voltaram a exibir a foto. – _Porém se for quem seria o pai?_ - Kagome desliga a TV e se senta assustada.

- _Kagome, você esta bem_? – perguntou Jakotsu com uma voz preocupada.

- _Sim estou, tchau_! – encerrou a chamada.

- E agora Kagome, o que vai fazer? – perguntou Ayame preocupada.

- Não sei Ayame, não sei. – respondeu distraída.

- Não terá mais como esconder isso. – disse Kouga sério.

- Sei disso – concordou perdida em pensamentos. - mas não irão descobrir quem é o pai dela.

Iria arranjar uma maneira de evitar que isso aconteça, seja ela qual fosse, mentir mais ainda se for preciso, mas a verdade de nenhum jeito seria uma opção.

**Kagmarcia**

* * *

**Autora:** Demorei, mas aqui está! Espero que gostem, beijos, até o próximo.

Ah! E pra quem acompanha Ódio x Amor, daqui alguns dias postarei o capítulo quinze.

Bye! Kagmarcia ;*


End file.
